Episode 1194 (9 October 1995)
Synopsis The past catches up with Ted. Pauline crosses swords with Michelle, while Roy is out for Barry's blood. Barry is supposed to be decorating Pat's kitchen, but he's done nothing by lunchtime when David comes in to take him to the pub. Roy and Pat get back and Roy is furious. He goes to find Barry and tells him that he had better get on with the decorating pronto, he's supposed to have done it by now, and also that had a phone call from "Sarah" about tonight, so he told Sarah that Barry couldn't as he was already busy going out with Lisa. Barry is cross about it, but Roy is even crosser and says that Barry had better be more careful in future. David and Barry have been calling some people they know in the driving test centre it appears, and David reassures Bianca later that she will definitely pass her test. Someone has taped over the awful hypnotic tapes that Bianca was using to tell her she'll pass her driving test, so she goes to the Jackson's to yell at everyone, who all ignore her. She's annoyed that she's not the centre of the universe. Sonia says why not just get David to buy you some more. Sonia also had a concert recently, and she wants to learn a new instrument, preferably the trumpet, but Carol and Alan say they can't afford one. Sonia, who appears to be the most intelligent person in the entire soap goes to see David, who is surprised and asks her why she's not at school. She says she has a sick note for PE, and asks him if Bianca wanted a trumpet, would he buy her one? David says well, probably, does she? Sonia says no, I shouldn't think so, but I do, and since you don't have to buy her one, why not buy it for me instead? David asks why he should do that, Sonia says because he's rich. And besides, she's almost family. David grins and tells her that as guardian of the family morals, she's better get back to school or he'll tell someone what she's doing during her PE lesson. Later he goes to see Carol, who has tried to persuade Alan to do more decorating, now he's finished the kitchen, but he refuses and says do it yourself if you're that keen - so Carol is painting the lounge. David tells her about Sonia, and says so what if I did buy her a trumpet? Carol looks surprised, and hastily says oh, you're too late, we already bought one. And can't you see I'm very busy? David says OK, and hey, nice to see you wearing make-up for a change. (Carol has paint all over her face!!) She's cross and goes to get Alan to buy the trumpet. Pauline bumps into Ted and is rude to him. He says he's thinking of moving on anyway. Pauline says good. Ted says he met her daughter the other day, and she was charming. Cant imagine where she gets it from. Pauline goes to see Michelle and rows with her about talking to Ted. Michelle says she has no quarrel with him, he seemed OK. Pauline says you don't know what he did. Michelle says so tell me. Pauline says he nearly got Pete put in prison. Michelle says is that all? Nearly? Well, it sounds like you're overreacting. Pauline says she doesn't understand and it is family loyalty that's important. Michelle points out that Ted was doing exactly that - protecting Kathy, so following Pauline's ethic precisely. Pauline gets all cross and says that Albert Sq has gone downhill, etc. and people used to have loyalty, when her family were here, blah blah. And look at Kathy now, she's even gone and married a Mitchell, what's the world coming to. Michelle says well, if you really want to take credit for Albert Sq, be my guest, but I don't think there's anything to be proud of, it's a dump, and I don't fool myself that my job makes anything better, and I think you're fooling yourself if you think that your family values do any good at all! Pauline says she's leaving because Michelle is so rude and if she hates it that much why not leave. Michelle phones Geoff up and arranges lunch with him. He assumes that this means Michelle has decided to go to Scotland with him, so she has to apologise that this isn't it but she was thinking of the job in America. Arthur goes to his allotment, his friend (Willy?) has looked after it well - Arthur tells him about the Flowering Wilderness thing, and gives him the cheque from the Vic, to add to the fund and Willy(?) rather suspiciously puts it in his top pocket. Arthur is thrilled, and says they must be near the target now, aren't they? The other guy says something non-committal. Kathy tries to talk to Phil, but he leaves early and has lots of work to do, says let's talk at lunchtime. She agrees, although she'd arranged the morning off with Blossom. Ted goes to see Kathy, and Phil is there. Someone comes to the door, and Phil answers it, and the guy asks for Ted. Phil says he'll check to see if he has an address, and Ted makes a "no way" motion. Phil says he can't help. The bloke is called Mr Baker, and says he'll try again, maybe Kathy knows. Phil goes back in and interrogates Ted about this, saying he's fed up with being given a load of lies, and he'd better tell the truth. Ted admits that the bloke is the father of the boy who died falling off the scaffolding, and Phil forces him to tell the full story, saying that maybe Ted should phone the police to stop him harassing them? Ted refuses, and Phil says, look, was it an accident or not? I'm Kathy's husband and I'll help you whatever the situation is, if you will just tell me the whole story. Finally Ted admits that it's a long story, and the boy was hassling his daughter, who was 14, and making rude suggestions, and more. He had been told numerous times, and finally Ted had to do something, and it wasn't really an accident, even though the Industrial Tribunal found that. And now the boy's father is trying to get hold of Ted's children for revenge. Phil says right, fine. Then Kathy comes back and says she's just seen a friend of Ted's who asked for his address, so she gave him the hotel one. Ted and Phil both jump up and rush off to the hotel to check on the kids. Phil picks up Grant on the way in case of trouble. Kathy says what...but they've already left. They get to the hotel, pick up the daughter, but the son has gone out - which he wasn't supposed to. However, they see him across the road and Grant gets out and picks him up and chucks him in the car, just as Baker appears in his car. They drive off quickly. Grant says well, what did you need me for? Everything has gone pretty smoothly, but now Phil has to explain to Kathy. Grant says what are you going to say? Phil says the truth - we had an agreement. Grant says but you've already broken that about Spain. Phil says hmmm, and Grant advises him to lie. However, Phil goes back and tells Kathy the story. She's upset and can't believe that Ted killed someone, so she cries a lot, etc. Credits Main cast *Susan Tully as Michelle *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Ross Kemp as Grant *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Michael French as David *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *David Roper as Geoff *Brian Croucher as Ted *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Mark Homer as Tony *Martyn Read as Mr Baker *Michael Tudor Barnes as Willy Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes